Clingy
by A Musing Cat
Summary: Why is it Valerie always finds herself loving and hating everything about Danny at the same time? Especially things like this! rather silly DxV fluffy oneshot. R&R please


**Ok, this is a rather fluffy DxV oneshot I wrote. In this story, Danny and Val are at least 4 years older then in the show and Valerie probably knows Danny's secret and accepts it. **

**I hope you like it!!**

**Danny Phantom and all related stuff is © Butch Hartman. Not me TTTT**

hr 

When it came to Danny, there were a lot of things Valerie both loved and hated.

For instance, his smile. It was sweet, sincere and very, very open. But at the same time it was the same grin that was smug, sarcastic and very, very annoying.

And his tendency to rub the back of his neck when he was nervous. It _seemed _cute enough most of the time, but sometimes he did it and she had the distinct feeling he was lying about _something important _and she didn't like being lied to for any reason.

And then there was the fact that he was a very clingy bedmate.

Especially, it seemed, during the summer.

"Danny…"

"Mmmpphh…" Danny's voice sounded very muffled, probably due to his nose being pressed against Valerie's neck.

"Danny." Valerie repeated. Her half-ghost lover was currently still mostly asleep and Valerie knew that while he was easy enough to wake from a full sleep, if he wasn't fully unconscious it was near impossible to get a response of any sort from him.

…Well, maybe not _any sort_…

But the point was, his arms and legs were wrapped around her very tightly, Danny himself was holding her very, very close and even though he was several degrees cooler then your average person, he was still warm enough to be making her sweat under the blankets in the 85 degree weather.

"Danny, I know you love me…"

"Mmmpphh… Mm-hm…"

"I know you like being reassured that I'm still here…"

"Yuh-huh…"

"But please, COULD I HAVE A LITTLE SPACE BEFORE I BURN UP INTO A CRISP?!"

"Wha?" Danny shifted away a little and Valerie turned over to see him blinking blearily at her. " Huh? Oh, sorry Val… didn't realize… Righty. I'll try not t'… do that 'gain…"

The hybrid's head dropped back onto the pillows, this time on his own side of the bed.

Valerie sighed, satisfied, and started to go back to sleep.

…_Oh, for crying out loud…_

It had been exactly two minutes before Valerie found her face pressed up against Danny's bear chest.

Not normally something she complained about, but it was sweltering. There had to be limits.

"Danny… you're doing it again."

No answer.

"DANNY!!" Valerie rolled her eyes and managed to untangle herself from Danny's arms. Grabbing her pillow, she headed off the living room.

If the couch was what it took to not sweat into a puddle at Danny's boiling embrace, then the couch it was.

hr 

Danny woke very suddenly in the middle of the night and realized Valerie was very much missing.

Immediately, Danny's brain began to churn out reasons for this.

_She got up for a midnight snack._

_She got up to use the bathroom_

_She got a ghost alert and went hunting_

_A creepy-stalker like person kidnapped her_

_Plasmius kidnapped her- wait, that's almost the same as the last one…_

_She's decided to leave me. At random. In the middle of the night._

That last one was really for good measure on the 'utterly stupid' meter. Danny was fairly certain that wasn't going to happen.

All the same.

_Where'd Val go?_

Danny got up out of bed and wandered out of the bedroom. The bathroom door was open, so she wasn't there. The kitchen light was off, and there wasn't a glow from the fridge light, so she wasn't getting a midnight snack. Danny walked past the couch and blinked.

Oh. There she was.

Why was Valerie sleeping on the couch?

Danny's sleepy brain really only told him one fact- it wasn't because he was in any real trouble, because then _he'd_ be the one on the couch.

Ah, whatever. It was a fairly wide couch.

Valerie woke up the next morning, with the back of the couch facing her and Danny's warm mass against her back.

"Morning Val."

Val glanced the best she could over her shoulder at Danny's face. He looked slightly confused.

"Valerie…" Danny said "um… why are we on the couch and not the bed? I mean, I like the couch, but…"

Valerie sighed. "We're on the couch because you're clingy. That's it."

Danny looked perplexed. "Ooh… ok then…" he continued to look puzzled for a moment, then hugged Valerie a little closer, nuzzling her hair happily.

Valerie considered protesting, but decided against it. Hell, it was a Saturday, they didn't have anywhere else to be, if Danny wanted to cuddle, then Valerie was willing to oblige.

Sometimes having a clingy boyfriend was ok.

hr 

**yeh, that's it, I guess. If you liked it, please feel free to Review!**


End file.
